


Idols Together

by mysticorchid



Category: EXO, EXO (Band)
Genre: Dancing, EXO - Freeform, Four Years After, Happy Ending, M/M, No Smut Scene, Sex mentioned, break-up, kpop idol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 04:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mysticorchid/pseuds/mysticorchid
Summary: This is going to be bad. I'm getting back into writing fanfics, the last time I wrote one was in 2015 lol so I hope this isn't too bad. Don't expect too much.This is not beta-read, all mistakes are mine.Happy Reading. :)





	Idols Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is going to be bad. I'm getting back into writing fanfics, the last time I wrote one was in 2015 lol so I hope this isn't too bad. Don't expect too much. 
> 
> This is not beta-read, all mistakes are mine. 
> 
> Happy Reading. :)

Sehun and Kai were both lying beside each other in bed, naked, sweaty and their stomachs were covering in cum. It took a minute for their breathing to calm down, then Sehun turned his head to look at the older boy.

"I'm going to miss you," Sehun said, sadly. He is going to miss him badly, he loves Kai but he is leaving and he can't do anything. 

"I'll miss you too," Kai replied, then he moved closer, leaned in to give the younger a sweet, chaste kiss on the lips. His phone had vibrated, then picked it up from the nightstand to see the text message that was sent to him. "I leave in 4 hours. So let's just cuddle till then?," Kai asked, then Sehun gave him a small smile and nodded in response.

"But I need to take a shower." Sehun said.

"Let's go talk a quick shower." Kai replied.

* 

Except they didn't just stand there and shower. Sehun went on his knees and suck Kai's cock and Kai did the same. Except Kai was slightly better at it, sucking Sehun off until he cried. 

* 

Sehun and Kai were sitting on the seats in the airport, waiting for 30 minutes until the plane had to take off. They were seated, holding hands, ignoring the ignorant glares they got from the homophobic people when they walked by. 

Sehun chest feels tight. His stomach had churn at the thought of him saying good bye to Kai. 

Kai is leaving to South Korea because he had been scouted from a entertainment company over there. Both Sehun and Kai had met each other in the dance class that they both take. 

Every month the dance studio would upload a video of them dancing to YouTube just for show. But their dance instructor had called Kai into the office and had told them that he is wanted to become a trainee in a company in Korea. If only trainee systems was in the USA and Canada area so he would be closer and wouldn't be in this hurtful situation. 

"The plane for South Korea is ready to board." A woman had said over the PA system in the airport. 

Right when she had said that, Sehun's eyes were starting to sting because it's time. Both men had stood up from the seats, then they looked at each other and smiled. 

They had kissed, a small sweet one. Then they gave each other a hug. "I'll miss you," Sehun said immediately once his mouth had went near Kai's ear. 

"I'll miss you too," Kai said, I love you, and don't wait for me. I want you to be happy," He added on. 

"I love you too. . . And I know, I won't  wait for you," Sehun said, having to choke it up because he was struggling on his speaking right now. Because he was crying  a little.

Kai had walked away from Sehun, stood there, watching the first man he had loved leave. 

* 

2 Years Later: 

Sehun was practicing by himself in the dance studio. Everyone had left home, he had to practice some more because he is basically the weakest link here. He can dance, it's just he can't dance as good as the rest of his class. 

Sometimes he would unintentionally slow down the group whenever they go to their yearly contests. Last year they lost, not because of Sehun, only because they went against really good people, also someone on their team had passed out mid performance. 

His phone had started to ring, then he walked across the dancing area to get to his bag. He grabbed his phone to see that he had to get back home, it was from his roommate. Right now he's a nuisance because his roommate had brought a relative, who is under 15 over to spend the week with him and he wants someone to stay with him while he goes  out to get hammered. 

He doesn't know why he even welcomes relatives over if he is just going to neglect them with his alcoholism. It didn't make much sense. 

He had told him that he'll be home in 20 minutes. After that text was sent, he walked out of the dance studio and walked his way home. 

He walked around the small town that he was born and raised in. Does he want to get out of this town? Of coarse, but he wants to get out of the country in general. He just doesn't feel like home here for some odd reason, his family is here, some of his friends are here. He says some because some moved out after high school and some are here for community college. 

Sehun dated a year after the separation of him and Kai. It didn't last long, because the men that he had dated were straight up trash. He had got cheated on, twice. He wasn't all that hurt, because they weren't even dating that long. The first time he got cheated on was 2 months in the relationship, the second time he got cheated on was a different guy but cheated on him 4 months into the relationship. 

He'd be lying if he said one of them was great in bed. 

* 

He had gotten home, his roommate had literally ran out of the apartment once he had saw Sehun walked in. He has to find another roommate, he doesn't like living in the same apartment with a chronic alcoholic. 

He walked into his room, placed his bag on the bed and sat on his bed. He looked at the nightstand, he pulled a postcard out of the drawer and he gave it a small smile. 

It was the first and last postcard Kai had sent to him weeks later when he got into Korea. 

"Hi Sehun-ah.   
I miss you  
but I just wanted to send you   something before I go totally ghost here. Living Korea is pretty nice, but it has been difficult to get out of the habit of speaking English all the time or adding English in mid sentence. Took me at least a month to get used to speaking nothing but Korean. Didn't realize how rusty I was with my Korean till now.

I'm not allowed to have a phone during my years of being a trainee, so hence of me saying going ghost. 

I just wanted to send something to you, you don't have to send anything back, but I just wanted to let you know that I miss and love you, and I hope you would stop hurting soon. 

사랑해, 김 종인."

He sighed, then he put the postcard back into the nightstand. He doesn't know why Kai had to say he loved and missed him in the postcard. It took longer for him to get over him after that. But eventually he did. 

* 

Kai was sitting in the crowd along with the other trainees, the CEO had announced that he is debuting a new boy group. He hopes that he gets picked, because he has been working hard for this. 

He remembered that he kept saying "If I was an idol." To Sehun when he was in the states. He craved to be called an idol. 

He misses those honestly.  Sehun would joke around about being an idol. Saying he would be a lousy one, since he isn't the best dancer in his old dance classes. He can't sing that good. He said there's no way in hell he would be a visual, that was when Kai hit him with a pillow because he got tired of Sehun talking himself down. 

"ByunBaekhyun, Park Chanyeol , and Kim Jongin ." He heard his name, his eyes widened and he looked up to see eight other men on the stage. He stood up slowly, then he started to make his way up there with the other ones. He knew of these guys, he didn't exactly talk to them during his years of being a trainee but he saw them around. 

"Trainees, meet SM's new boy group." The CEO had announced then everyone gave out weak claps. Maybe because they were pissed that they weren't chosen to debut. 

* 

Sehun sat in front of the dance teacher, he was called in here. He is most likely going to get kicked out since he's dead weight to the group. He mentally prepared himself for this moment because to him it was inevitable to be kicked out sooner or later. 

"Sehun. Apparently someone wants you in their company." The dance teacher said, getting straight to the point. 

"Really?...w-what state is it?." Sehun asked. He is kind of shocked at the news, someone actually wants him in the company. The bright side of this he can leave this dumb town, the bad side of this is he has to move and live somewhere else without his family around. 

"Oh it's not a state, in fact it's a country." The dance teacher replied. "They want you to go to Korea." 

"Korea?," He asked, once he said korea, the first thing that popped up was Kai. His heartbeat has risen, the thought of him leaving the country was kind of scary but the thought he would be in the same country as Kai is comforting. But all he knows that he's in Seoul, Kai forgot to mention what company he went to.

"Yes, they said they would want you here before the end of the month. So-." He was cut off by Sehun. 

"I'll go." Sehun said flatly. 

"That was fast, and don't cut me off again." 

"Sorry." 

* 

2 Years Later: 

Kai was practicing with EXO in the dance studio, they're comeback in coming up and they need to be impressive. 

After going through the dance multiple times, they decided to call it a night and catch up on sleep while they can. 

Kai walked to his bag, then he checked his cell phone to see if he had got any messages from his parents or anything. 

"Let's go, I think  trainees will be coming in here soon. And I don't want to see snobby looks from them because they didn't debut." Chanyeol said, then he walked out of the room first. 

Kai grabbed his bag then he walked out right after Chanyeol. He had his phone vibrate in his hand, seeing that he got a text message from the guy he sleeps with. He smirks because he can release some stress by now.

He sent his message saying  that he would be over in a bit, then he put his phone in his pocket. He didn't notice someone was walking by him, he turned his head quickly to see who it was, probably a trainee – Sehun. 

He didn't know what had gotten over him, suddenly he arm reached out and grabbed his wrist. Sehun stopped, then he looked down at the hand first, then he looked up to lock eyes with Kai. His eyes had widened. 

"Sehun." Kai said first, he can't believe that he is right here, in front of him. He's there, in SM, in Korea. "What are you doing here?." 

"Kai... Hi." Sehun said awkwardly, then he pulled his wrist away from Kai's grip. "I'm a trainee." 

"We need to talk." Kai said, then he grabbed Sehun's wrist again and started walking down the hallways of SM. 

"I have to go train." Sehun said, but that's all he said, he didn't try pull away from Kai's strong grip. 

Kai opened the door to the room, then he locked the door behind them. Sehun turned around to face Kai but instead of seeing his face, Kai had his lips on his. Sehun made a sound of surprise at first because someone who he didn't see in four years just kissed him. But he liked it, he wanted this. He had parted his lips to let Kai's tongue slide in. 

Their lips moved against one another softly, soft mouths kneading against each other with desire. The space provided that they were pressed together much more than normal, that everything was surrounded by only their presence.

Kai pulled away, then he placed his lips on Sehun's neck. 

"You know.. this isn't talking.. talking requires-oh my god." Sehun moaned quietly, when Kai had found the sweet spot on his neck. He can feel Kai's smirk. "Kai." Sehun whispered. 

Kai placed his mouth right next to Sehun's ear. "Yes?," he said with a low voice that sent shivers down the younger's spine. 

"We'll just talk later." Sehun said, then Kai had chuckled at what he said, then they continued. 

*

Both of the men were sitting on the floor, backs against the wall and sitting next to each other. They literally had finished having sex in the closet. 

"I can't believe I had sex in a tiny area." Sehun said. "And do you always carry a condom and lube with you?." He also asked. Wondering who else Kai has sex with, he wouldn't be surprised if he has a boyfriend. Oh my god, what if he had a boyfriend? Sehun is starting to feel like some cheap slut. 

Also he just had sex with Kai. No how are you, they just went straight to sex. In what world does that happen?, you bumping into your ex and literally a minute you're getting fucked in a closet.

"Yeah," Kai answered, then added a chuckle at the end of that. 

"Who do-." Sehun was interrupted. 

"Just people that I have no interest in." Kai simply stated, since it is true and he felt like he needed to point out that he is single. 

A huge wave of relief wash over Sehun. He doesn't feel like some side piece anymore. He had sex with his ex in a closet, so he doesn't feel guilty anymore – But he still can't believe he had sex in a closet.

"When did you get here?." Kai said, then he turned his head to face him. He just wants to look at him more longer. It's been 4 years since he had saw him. 

"2 years ago." Sehun said. "I came here right when I found out you were once a trainee here." 

"Didn't you know that I went to SM?." Kai asked in confusion. 

"No, you failed to mention it." Sehun replied. 

"I did?."

"Yes." 

"Are you also going to try to debut?."

"I don't know... My contract is up next year."

"Then renew it." 

"Kai, there's a lot of trainees who are better than me. There's very good singers, very good dancers. I would try acting but I can't even lie right." 

"Stop talking yourself down." 

"But it's true ,isn't? I think I'm just wasting my time being here. I think I'll just leave when my contract is up." 

Kai chest clenched at what he said. He just got to him, literally an hour ago. He can't leave but he can't do anything to stop him. "When did you realize that you wanted to be an idol?." He asked, curious now. He knows that he jokes around being an idol when Kai was talking about it in the past.

"One year before I came here but had a lot of self doubt. But I was so surprised when our teacher told me that SM wanted me to be a trainee. I guess they saw another video of  us , well minus you." Sehun said, then chuckled. 

"I missed you." Kai said suddenly, then Sehun turned his face to look at him. Then he gave off a small smile. 

"I missed you too." 

* 

1 Year Later: 

Sehun's contract had run out, he walked to the office to tell them that he was leaving SM. 

"I came to tell you I'm leaving." He said, then the receptionist nodded her head and she started to type on the keyboard to look up his profile. 

"Um... why do you want to leave?." The receptionist asked.

"I don't think this is suited for me." He said, half of it was a lie, the other half was the truth. He wants to become an idol but there's no way he can be one, there's kids younger than him that have more talent than he does. 

The sad part about this is that he had to leave Kai in Korea. Kai had left him once, but this time it's Sehun that is leaving. 

"Okay.. but it says here that you are set to be added into EXO... are you aware of this?," The receptionist asked. 

"No.." Sehun said. "Exo?." 

"Yeah, the 11 member boygroup is set to become a 12 member group." She replied. "Unless you weren't supposed to find out." She picked up the phone, then dial a number and she just stood there quietly. 

He's going to be added into Exo? That means he's going to be an idol? Like an actual idol?. His heartbeat had risen at what he heard, he covered his mouth to cover the small smile he was doing. Then he remembered, Kai is in Exo!. 

"Yeah, but he isn't going to renew his contract." She said. 

"Wait. I'll renew." He said, quickly before the opportunity passes. 

"He said he's going to renew... sorry, bye." She hung up the phone, then she stood up from her chair. "So apparently you weren't supposed to find out that you were going to be added in exo like this. Sorry, and I'll go get you a new contract." Then she walked to the back and went to go get a new contract. 

* 

Exo was in their dorm, then one of the staff members had rudely walked in. All of them turned their heads to face to stern looking man. "Exo, you guys will be having a new member." He announced. 

"Really?." Jongdae asked, having a hint of excitement in his voice. 

"Yes, Come in." The man said. 

Kai wasn't looking. He was playing a game on his phone, but he was all ears. "Meet your new member, Oh Sehun." Kai died on his game, then he looked up to see Sehun standing there nervously. He smiled at him. "Now Sehun, make yourself at home because this will be your home for a long time." He bluntly said, then he walked out of exo's dorm. 

*

Kai and Sehun had sex again that night but this time it wasn't in a closet, it was in Kai's room. On a proper bed. 

But they were both happy that they were close together again. Even though it took four years to do it. 

\- Fin


End file.
